pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/Mo Death Blossom Farmer/Archive 1
__TOC__ Discussion this build owns the w/any, but i bet it won't get voted as good. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:57, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Wow! This is pretty good! I used Critical Eye for the optional and never had a problem with energy. Fast and easy. Sorsscriba 22:39, 4 July 2007 (CEST) I've been using this build for a while already, it does work better than most things I've tried in a similar vein. 65.95.56.121 22:54, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Nice Build :) With this one i can solo farm the trolls outside drognar's forge! ;)--Ishtar Darkraven 19:47, 8 July 2007 (CEST) For a Factions-only variant (well, obviously you'd need Prophecies too), wouldn't points in Healing Prayers work as well? Skills like Healing Breeze, Mending, Vigorous Spirit, Live Vicariously, and Watchful Healing all give health regeneration. In addition, Dash/Dark Escape could be used in place of Pious Haste. It wouldn't be as energy efficient, one must admit, but it COULD work. Hot damn does this work - im interested in other things it is possible to fight - i see about the trolls, i gotta run there tho but is there anything else? --Xistded One 06:32, 9 July 2007 (CEST) guys express your love for the build on the rating page =). and yes, LV/VS works great in this build as well. feel free to test out new stuff, post it here if you think it's good. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:39, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, I just tried. Vigorous Spirit seems to be all you need, though it's wise to bring Healing Breeze as well. For better energy management, use Critical Eye in place of Critical Agility. You won't need to use Critical Strike as often because you'll hit criticals to renew Critical Defense and recover some energy. fixed the Live Vicariously icon to 8 healing prayers instead of 0.--Ishtar Darkraven 11:35, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Posted back in march, basically the LV/VS version (a few attribute differences and such): http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/Mo_Vigorous_Assassin&oldid=124728, people reacted very negatively to it though. Drtstudios 22:06, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Why are the attributes distributed 10 daggers, 12 crits, with a sup rune in daggers and a minor one in crits, when you could go 11 in both with major runes, save 4 attribute points, 5 health, and some gold to boot? --GHP 21:59, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Remind me why you would want to farm elementals in the first place? -- Armond Warblade 02:26, 24 July 2007 (CEST) :in hard mode, EVERYTHING gives decent drops, and they're fairly easy to kill.--Reason.decrystallized 17:04, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :Two rubies from 1 run = win. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:00, 26 August 2007 (CEST) D/A's I'm wondering for those who have dervishes out there, would it be possible to rebuild this for a D/A instead of an A/D? With Crit Defenses/Crit Strike being replaced by another defensive skill and Dual Attack, respectively? I dont really have any ideas for skills, but I was just wondering... :If you wanna farm with D/any... i guess vow of strength+mirage cloak+mystic regen with 12+1 earth and 12+1+3 scythe should go pretty fast. aura of holy might would speed things up a lot too - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:37, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::this build won't work well as a D/A because critical strikes are so important for sins because of the extra damage and energy management. the damage would be much lower. Jade Brotherhood The build also farms the jade brotherhood in the north of Wajjun Bazaar quite well (everything but Shen is easy enough, and Shen is doable), which is what I had been farming before the idea of hard mode elementals was brought to my mind, here. The trick to jade brotherhood farming is to go for the ritualists first. The mages never use their Dragon's Stomp on a single target. 65.92.146.249 06:28, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :Oh ya, speccing 6 or so ranks into wind prayers and using Dwayna's Touch helps with the brotherhood. The mesmers can sometimes interrupt it, but it still helps. 65.92.146.249 06:40, 13 July 2007 (CEST) im very surprised noone has added a vid for this so i made one and am putting it on the page.... if u wanna c just click the link.Mizzouman2002 07:17, 28 July 2007 (CEST) shiro i also made a vid of me using this build to solo shiro on hard mode. i added that also. hope u enjoy.Mizzouman2002 19:39, 28 July 2007 (CEST) i came across a build that works every time for me for shiro farming, normal and hard modes, but it needs 2 extra monk bonders.it also uses war as secondary. the sin prof=Assassin/Warrior Critical=12+2 Dagger=12+1+2StrikeFang StrikeBlossomStrikeBlowEyeDefensesAgility]/build the 1st bonder monk prof=Monk/Ranger Healing=7+1 Protection=10+1+3 Divine=9+1 Beast=10SpiritBarrierBlessingBondVicariouslyMendingSignetSymbiosis/build the 2nd bonder monk prof=Monk/Ranger Smiting=11+1+3 Divine=8+1 Beast=10SpiritSpiritof HonorRetributionBondSignetof DevotionSymbiosis/build Ilikefarts 22:18, 23 March 2008 (EDT) other farm spots, and suggestion if you change around attributes + skill to something like this: prof=assassi/dervish dagger=10+2 critical=10+1+2 earthpr=8 shadow_arts=8+1phoenix strikeStrikeStrikeBlossomDefensesAgilityRegenerationof Perfection/build it gives you more healing without sacrificing much in the way of damage. using this, i've been able to successfully farm the insects outside of Yohlon (in hard mode)--your damage can just barely outpace the healers, so long as you don't aggro more than one group at a time. i'd imagine it can handle many other places, as well.--Reason.decrystallized 11:32, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Mirage Cloak instead of Way of Perfection is a build I've used. The extra blocking means mystic regen keeps a constant +3 when your set on fire by jinsohl, as well as almost never taking direct damage, and saving on attributes as it's earth prayers. Using that, I've been going against the Heket south of the Kodash Bazaar. The insects outside of Yohlon are kill able 4 at a time (but takes time to do). The downside is that it's 15 energy every 12 seconds with a +20% grip, but the extra damage might be enough to ush you over a few limits. Also, I've come close to killing the Djinn in the Respeldant, to the north of Jinsohl, but the fire ele takes me downbefore I can kill it. Still working on that. TrapY 16:33, 18 August 2007 (CEST) hard mode farmable areas so, i'm just going to make a list of farmable spots, using above configuration. if anyone knows more, plz add them as well.--Reason.decrystallized 11:49, 29 July 2007 (CEST) *Jishol Darksong's mob outside of Honur Hill: the boss's healing is a pain in the ass, but beatable. *insects and primates outside of Yohlon: be sure not to over-aggro insects. *insects and corsairs in Zehlon reach (corsairs drop colossal scimitars): individual plants can be handled, but groups are generally fatal. Scale Blighters and Frigid scales can also be problematic, as the frigid scales snare and prevent you reaching them before buffs expire, and the blighters use grenth's balance and other armor-ignoring skills. :why not add a list of farmable areas (even though they are/not nerfed)--Iwan13talk 02:13, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::I don't know which corsairs you were fighting in Zehlon Reach, but all of the ones I took on killed me quickly and easily. Are there only certain groups of corsairs that can be killed? 69.34.121.57 05:21, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::Enter Zhelon Reach.Now, at the begining you will find 2 groups of 3 insects.Don't kill the ones closer to you.Avoide them and like 3 meters from them there will be another group.If there's a healer bug you cant kill the group, so go back to Planetarium and reload.The healer bug is called i think Grub, or smth like that.Anyway if there's a paragon bug u can kill them.After that u should see groups of corsairs at ur map.Go closer to them and aggro one group at time.Kill the cutthroat first, then the raider and the the bosun.You will have problems until u kill the raider cuase he uses burnong arrow which effectivly stops ur healing so u can only heal with criticall strikes.Before u go to combat MAKE SURE all ur enchantments are active.If u aggro 2 groups you will almost certanly die.To get rid of DP kill 1 group of insects with paragon bug.I reapeat, u can't kill the groups with healing bug, so don't even try.Loot is awesome.I got 1-2 golds a run + many purples, there's a chance to get collosal scimitar, although i did not get one in about 1-2 hours of farm, u can get a lot of tomes and lockpicks.It's great farm. ChaosStein 23:41, 30 September 2007 (CEST) *It is possible to farm Vermin in hard mode without editing the build at all. However you'll need to be practiced with this build and use critical strike as much as possible, it's not fast, but if you really want to farm them it's possible. Note: you can only handle 3-4 at a time any more and they'll start hitting you too much. Jadbolt *I've succesfully farmed corsair group at the begining of the Mordoc Crewice mission. :Guide:Enter mission in HM with Dunkoro. :Get closer to corsairs.Dialog begins. :Now, its easiest if u have both zealous and ordinary daggers.Go behind the chief corsair with dunkoro so u are closer to exit then to corsairs guarding the pass.Activate Mystic regeneration and Way of perfection.Talk to chief corsair and select the option where u dont trust him.Corsairs attack you.Quickly activate Criticall Defense and Criticall Agility and switch to Zelaous daggers.Don'w worry about Dunkoro because he isnt criticall to your survivall as u can easily tank all corsairs at once.Now, just spamm attack skills and finally take the loot.This build is flawless at killing them. ChaosStein 00:01, 30 September 2007 (CEST)---> Does Colossal Scimitar drop here when farming? Add General PvE tag? I use this build all the time in PvE and I'm pretty sure other people do too. I know it's mentioned in there, but it really is a great general build. [[User:Ghellam|'Ghellam']] 21:07, 1 August 2007 (CEST) BTW people is it possible to farm Sskai dragons birth with this build or the way of perfection variant? i really need to pwn that stupid snake soon >:) :With a little bit of practice I was able to farm him. Look at this build for some hints on pulling: Sskai's Sword Farmer-- [[User:Mortis|'''Mortis]] ''talk'' 20:09, 5 January 2008 (EST) Editing attributes Changing attributes to 11+2+1 Dagger Mastery, 11+2 Critical Strikes, and 8 Earth Prayers since that set up does the same thing and saves 5 hp.--Sirron Eblibs 21:36, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Why Farm Elementals? What goods do they drop? plz sign comments. also plz read the rest of the discussion (where your question was already answered) before posting.--Reason.decrystallized 12:57, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Crown of Thorns How do I deal with them? --Mr. Fahrenheit 14:04, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :I won't usually go over to the crown of thorns area, their Holy Wrath + Orison of Healing + Signet of Judgement is to much for this build to handle in my experience. I'll post a map of the route I take later. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 00:28, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::Awesome, thanks. Mr. Fahrenheit 11:59, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::: The crowns aren't actually partied with anything, so if you pull them and get them one on one, and you use vampiric daggers, you can, in fact, kill them pretty easily. Even if you have, say, one crown of thorns and a pack of elementals, it's not too hard. Just kill off the elementals before going for the thorn. And make sure to keep in mind that they will knock you down as you are running up to them, don't let your enchantments die or you won't be getting enough regen from mystic regeneration. Risim 05:28, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I switched Critical Eye for Critical Strike - with the fast recharge of the other attack skills from Mobius you don't need the dmg from strike and crit eye gives increased chance of critical hits for more dmg, energy bonus for each crit hit, and the health bonus from way of perfection for each crit hit. So the energy bonus from critical strike is not needed. I can usually handle 2 crown of thorns and 2 elementals or 1 crown and up to 5 elementals (HM) at the same time that way. --Silent Mime i added yet another video for this build. its of me soloing fissure of woe beach.mizzouman [[Image:Locusts_Fury.jpg]] 19:58, 7 August 2007 (CEST) template Template doesnt work. here is a working one. "Owpj0tj7KSdP7PNMHMDQ1gsXHYA" -TehBuG- 68.146.198.244 22:47, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Pious Haste The description says something about pious haste, though i cannot find it in this build .. Is this a cheater-build, where I have to use 9 skills? ;) :A comment to an older version of the build where Pious Haste was used, and obviously the comment hasn't been modified or removed. Lerre 12:23, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Please stop putting Pious Haste in this build. Thank you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:47, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Fissure of Woe the vid on the fissure of woe farm run is good n all but its not all u can farm when u get to the end of the beach u need 2 aggro the 3 doubters guarding the cave until the armored cave spiders come out then dash your ass out of there there should be a safe spot along side the beach from where u came then u will need a bow (flatbow would be the best but a longbow or hornbow will do) to aggro the spiders shoot one and run slowly trying to dodge the arrows only aggro 3 at a time or u will be screwed then when they get far enough from the big mob do all your enchants and dash to them (be careful because they can interupt u, if u dont have all there enchants on dash away from them and try again cuz u will need to counter the poison) while u fight them make sure mystic regen is ALWAYS on and if any of your enchants go away when there is 2 or more spiders run) repeat this process until all the spiders are dead then (if not alrdy) kill the doubters 1 or 2 at a time never all 3) once u killed them go into the cave and more spiders should come b4 u reach the next doubter and do the same thing to the spiders as b4 jus make sure no to aggro a doubter while fighting the spiders then continue through the cave spiders should come out and so on personally ive only been to the part of the cave where there is a blocked area and u have to go to the right but if any of u guys get farther plz reply to this Shiro in hard mode what are you earning more than you feel cool when solo shiro in hard mode? :you can run people through the mission. just send them in 1 at a time to get killed by shiro. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:59, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Non-existant skill references in Variants This build seems very effective, however, I'm new to builds and this is stumping me, as there are skills refered to in the variants which don't exist. For example, pious haste is not part of this build - as a variant indicates - and there is no 'optional slot'. Rectification of this would be much appreciated, as I would love to try out this build. Foul Spook 19:11, 30 August 2007 (CEST) : you may have to choose which skill to replace sometimes. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'(єяøהħ)]] no 19:33, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Thankyou very much to whoever edited this. Very helpful. Foul Spook 19:40, 30 August 2007 (CEST) The skills template for the build is still messed up. --68.222.112.252 13:40, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Norn Fighting Tournament I've noticed this build will fail against bosses like Mhenlo in the Norn Fighting Tournament because there's no way to counter the damage reducing enchantments. However, using a skill like Expunge Enchantments works pretty well after you get all your enchantments up. I've had some luck replacing Death Blossom, been able to overcome 99% of the tournament. --Method3 20:12, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Bad Template Code When I tried to use this code in guild wars by downloading the code file then attempted to load it as a template, guild wars claimed that it wasn't a valid build template. When I manually recreated this build and looked at the template code in GW, I noticed that the code was different than the one presented on pvx. This seems to be an issue with a lot of the templates I have downloaded from pvx lately... Not sure what the deal is ... New farming place I found that you can farm the Jade Brotherhood outside The Marketplace in Wajjun Bazaar very easily.I can do it wiht my lvl 19 sin with a pet instead of mystic regen.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 01:47, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Nvm, I just tried with Whirling Defense instead of a pet/mystic regn. WOrks much better.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 04:44, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ss rank what should the sunspear rank be for this build :dosnt matter, critical agility's length is based on your critical strikes, not ss rank.--Coloneh 20:04, 6 October 2007 (CEST) New Boss I can defeat Johon The Oxflinger very easily with this build. Maybe add it on? Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 22:02, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Done. Remember, you can edit a wiki yourself. --Mala 22:34, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Added Chor the Bladed and Riktund the Vicious. Cabaex 15:41, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Someone stated that u can kill Chakkr Thousand Tail in HM, but it's really hard even getting to him in HM.Anyone has any tips? ChaosStein UW? This any good for UW farming? Dean 03:44, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Doubtful, smite's zealot's fire damage would probably overpower you. --Mala 14:23, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::Tried, failed :p --19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'''FlamingMetroid]] 19px 13:17, 13 January 2008 (EST) Two Farmable Areas Pongmei Valley(Four Bosses)and Arborstone Explorable(Four Bosses). The first one is very easy, because there are not alot of mesmers. But the second is a tad harder, I suggest u bring a monk. Hope this helps! VARIANT: Replacing Second Profession for Elementalist -> Sliver Armor Take out the mystic regen. for this so less damage from enemies! Hence 50% chance to clack with sliver armor. Please say if this is a good variant! :) :You already have 75% from critical defenses. And you won't be able to farm anything if they kill you off with damage. Save sliver for the green farmer. --Wyvern 00:50, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::I think we should invest into another type of profession like the ritualist. We can use the Weapon of Warding. With 50% blocking of the weapon spell and the 75% blocking of crit. defenses i think this build will be invincible. :::I would prefer to keep mystic regen. This more general imo. Some skills are unblocable. Weapon of Warding can be added in variantes anyway. -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 01:48, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::Sliver armour maybe, if only to speed up killing (even though it ain't that great at low atts anyway and you shouldn't be tanking massive mobs). WoWarding, no. It's costly, slow casting, less regen, blocking is superflous and has to be constantly reapplied. --Mala 17:42, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::Ouch! I didn't see it. 10 energy each 3..7s and 1s to cast! Not really good in this context.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 19:13, 7 November 2007 (CET) Interesting Farms Hey guys, I found these interesting farming spots. They're places you wouldn't normally farm but give great drops. The first, Bog Scales outside LA in NM, although it's NM they drop money constantly and i even got a gold perfct vampric axe. The second, this one's really strange. Most Droks' Runners hate the pinesouls and ice imps outside beacons but with this build the monstters bow down to you in pain. Litteraly you can own these guys and they drop good cash.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 23:48, 10 November 2007 (CET) :You were joking when you posted this right? There's two Pinesouls there and one Ice Imp, your slowed by the Ice Imp making getting to the Pinesouls/Ice Imp take forever. They also don't drop all that well. I haven't tried the Bog Scales yet, but I'm guessing they're a waste of time as well. Jadbolt Arrahhsh Mountainclub If you take out mystic regene, and add Mending touch (To counter blind from spirits) and bring a long bow to lure the groups after the bridge, you can farm Arrahhsh Mountainclub in Pongmei :) Charr Farming? Sorry Im little disturbing here, but I was interrested can I farm Charrs for them Charr Hides (Fur Square ;)) with this build. If this possible, where's the best place for it? I'll glad for responces, and sorry if I make something wrong here (and for my english ;)) Im new here.Black Sheep2 11:18, 25 November 2007 (CET) Moddock Crevice I decided to try and farm the corsairs there, as the article suggested. but i have to take dunk... should i flag him away, or wat? i dont want him taking my drops =o [[User:Flying Chopsticks|'Flying Chopsticks']] 01:47, 26 November 2007 (CET) :just flag him far enough away they his name turns gray in the party window.--Coloneh 04:06, 26 November 2007 (CET) other secondary i use necro secondary to make use of mark of pain for faster killing and even more AOE dmg and sometimes i use war sec to use whirlwind again for AOE with just WoP as self heal and a bit rediced crit strikes... general idea for this build is AWESOMESAUCE! Iwan13talk 19:48, 29 December 2007 (EST) :add that here--Coloneh 21:04, 30 December 2007 (EST) PvP would it be possible to add a few PvP tags on to this?? i know this is a farming build but its still kick ass for AB with a few modifications 62.56.70.122 20:25, 14 January 2008 (EST) Another new Boss Lian, the Dragon's Petal can be farmed. Add her on the list?-- Caspian05:46, 17 January 2008 (EST) Added two more bosses i was able to solo Krogg Shmush and Whuup Buumbuul in ice caves outside Droks. Tensaryu 20:11, 18 January 2008 (EST) God bless Whoever made this build... I love you! (no homo) Seriously i've never been able to farm. like at all. I've only been able to face up to 4 level 20s without dying. And i've tried a lot of builds here, and i havent been able to use them for some reason. Now i can face like 1-15. Tho more and i die :( but coolio. I'd like to check this person's other builds. Tensaryu 20:11, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks =D — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:11, 18 January 2008 (EST) Rit boss? no name? i beat the Ritualist boss from the norn quest: Cold as Ice quest. He didn't have a name as far as i remember, just Icy Griffin, or something to that effect. Can someone else verify this? i REALLY, dont feel liek doing those quests again, at leat not for a while. -- Tensaryu Heroes Had a buddy put this on Zenmai and fought her in PvP earlier (replacing Critical Agility with Critical Eye) She used it fairly well. She was able to kill every single enemy in my base, no micromanagement at all. 72.95.250.186 19:14, 2 March 2008 (EST) NFT Revisited This does work well in Norn Fighting Tournament, believe it or not. Since ull be fighting only about 1 or 2 enemies at the same time, mystic regen isnt needed. prof=A/D dag=10+2 cri=10+1+2 deadly=10+1 sha=5+1Phoenix StrikeBlossomStrikeStrikeAssaultDefensesAgilityof Perfection/build All the healing u need is in the form of Way of Perfection and Vamp. Assault. Plus, vamp assault MURDERS Mhenlo so fast. 20pxIAm * * 16:03, 3 March 2008 (EST) Totem Axe Farming in The Falls Just out of curiosity, I was wondering if this build (with little variants) would be a viable way to farm for Totem Axes in The Falls? I would test it myself, but my Assassin hasn't made it that far in Prophecies.Firelink 16:53, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Would need IMS, plus cant handle heavy degen. Mystic regen only works if you have enchants on u, and the enchants can only be maintained while fighting. 20pxIAm * * 17:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Couldn't you just kill everything? Firelink 17:16, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::That'd take waaaaay too long. 20pxIAm * * 17:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) Mystic Nerf - take 2.... Ive been using this build heavily for farming The Dark Song Paragon spear & Sharptooths shield for the last 2 weeks or so since ive run out of things to do in gw & wanted a new sets of armour. - this build totally pwns....or it did I cant tell you how fragile this build is now with only 13sec from mystic regen - & i dont want to change up the build anyway as taking a point off dagger mastery will slow down the amount of runs/farms i can do per hour. this build is VERY fragile & ive looked into changing my secondery profession to monk for healing breeze & Vig spirit but without modyfying the build again I can only get 13hp per hit back with vig spirit which makes it rather pointless to have on the skill bar - IMHO using the N/Mo Spoil Victor 55HP build is way more effective but slower due to the enchantment casting & less effective when it comes down to the last enemy from the group as you dont gain that much energy back. my $2 on the matter - 82.35.7.62 11:21, 7 March 2008 (EST) Post Nerf: Scimitar still do-able? I love this build, and absolutely love farming for collosal scimitars, but is it still possible to do so, especially with the health degen? Thanks! Yea its still do-able.Extreme 15:47, 11 March 2008 (EDT) It's not over yet... This build is still usable if you take 1 level out of both Critical Strikes and Shadow Arts and putting it into Earth Prayers. Less Critical hits but longer Mystic Regeneration. I know this because I have found a great place to farm with it that makes me 5k in 30-45Mins, but I will not tell you about it because I fear a Price Change.--Lord of Destruction 08:03, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. That's super helpful. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:09, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::I dont get it, you say you found a farming spot but wont tell us where, what was the point of bringing it up? Showing off a bit eh? Well either way, this build still works i know this because ive tested it and ive found a place outside of Sardelac Sanitarium where i can farm these crazy rock dudes. But i wont tell you exactly where for fear of price change.... happy farming.Extreme 12:57, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :I dropped Shadow Arts by 3 to raise Earth Magic for 2. Now it works just fine. 6 health per Critical hit less from Way of Perfection isn't disturbing.--Den Lesser 11:41, 16 March 2008 (EDT) The only hard thing about this build is when you go against enemies that can block, sometimes you can't keep critical defense up, and mystic regen doesn't regen enough. :I never even bothered with Way of Perfection or Shadow Arts, and it still works fine. --19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 17:48, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Just take a Monk secondary, remove the points from Shadow Arts and Earth Prayers along with Mystic Regeneration and Way of Perfection in order to have around 10 in Healing Prayers for Live Vicariously and Vigorous Spirit. You'll be gaining 27 Health per hit and with an attack speed of 0,9 (discluding Double Strike+Dual Attacks) you'll likely be gaining more health than you could with Mystic Regen and Way of Perfection. -Mike 18:14, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::I followed your advice and it's true, it does work better. Maybe Mystic Regen was better before when you could have over 10 regen so you were able to have health regeneration even if you were on fire, but now...--Den Lesser 17:50, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Does that work for farming too? or just PvE?Panda Man 19:48, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, as long as your attacks are hitting (to trigger Live Vicariously) , I assume it would be a viable replacement for the current setup. -Mike 19:49, 21 March 2008 (EDT)I've found that the greatest place to farm is Nahpui Quarter, because feathers are worth like 200 for 10 and they drop them quite frequently. I get about 20k in 30 minutes so it blows your farming spot away! ::::::Great info, I tried farming that mission a couple times, and got a Celestial Sword of Enchanting, Energy +5, in just 5ish runs. lol -Mike 17:16, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Testing new version. Frans 10:46, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Works better without IAS, but with critical defenses, without critical defenses you can't farm melee/rangers, and you cant farm most ele/mesmer anyway. Frans 10:58, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::It has crit def... — Skakid 15:36, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::The current build is the one I'm using to farm the Mesmer/Phoenix area of Nahpui Quarter, although the Star Sentinels can be a pain due to Lightning Reflexes, and I don't feel like taking Golden Fox Strike+Wild Strike instead of Golden Phoenix Strike. I wouldn't know what to replace anyway. -Mike 15:49, 25 March 2008 (EDT) The easiest way to make sure lightning reflexes doesn't bother you is as soon as one uses it, switch targets, and by the time you switch back it will be off. I'm not a big fan of this new version, 10 healing prayers is a lot considering the build still works fine with mystic regen. If the change stays this way I suggest we remove the general PvE tag, as it wouldn't be as fitting. --19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 18:17, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Mystic Regeneration did offer health gain when not able to attack (moving from targets, missing/being blocked and such) but Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously both heal for more, reduce recasting and cost less energy. I don't think it's necessary to remove the tag, but Build:A/any_PvE_Moebius_Sin is the build you'd be looking for when playing with groups. Honestly, I don't think we need both of the builds. Moebius Blossom builds have a nearly full bar (Golden Phoenix Strike/Lead+Offhand, Death Blossom, Moebius Strike, Critical Strike/Critical Eye, Critical Agility and Critical Defenses seem to be pretty standard on most bars). I think we'd be better off with one build that covers many variants. -Mike 19:32, 26 March 2008 (EDT) lolwut Can be used to farm Mantids outside Shing Jea, increased effectiveness when Critical defenses was substituted with Vital Boon. 3 professions FTW! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:52, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Still needs some updating since the Mystic Regen nerfs. -Mike 11:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT)